In a shop, products are stacked in a rack, or the like, and presented to a customer. In order to attract the attention of the customer, the products should be clearly visible. Further, preferably, also other signs are provided for attracting the attention of the customer. Such a sign may provide information about the product, the price of the product or other relevant information, for example.
In JP2006071690 it is described to use an image-creating body and a light emitting diode (LED) to project a light image on a first side of a translucent screen, thereby generating a shadow image on a second side of the translucent screen. Thus, using a text, a brand mark or the like may be shown as a light image.